Take Me Out
by KogasMySexyBeast
Summary: All it took was one little bet and Kai Halsey was plunged into the dark world of the Turks. Reno thought he was getting some cash and a good time. Was he ever wrong. The winner of this bet is anybody’s guess. OCXReno Please Review! Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

**A/N: This is my first fanfic in a long time; (Don't want to get rusty!) I tried to portray Reno the best I could with what I got from the game and the movie. Without farther ado... Please enjoy!**

Kai Halsey leaned back in her chair, bored with the lack of entertainment at headquarters. She was a new member of the Turks, working a desk job until her training was complete. Nothing was going on in Midgar and AVALANCHE had been inactive for some time. With the lack of threats and riots, one would think they disappeared.

Kai swept her long brown hair out of her face sighed quietly, twisting a paperclip.

'_I have a mound of paperwork to do before I can go back on the field and no will to do it…'_ she thought bitterly.

"This place gets so boring… so fast…" She tossed the tangled lump of metal onto her desk and stood. Her supervisor looked up and grinned. He was a short pudgy man, highly respected by no one but himself.

"Where are you going newbie?" he asked, giving her the once over. Kai rolled her eyes, the lack of tact the men had in Shinra was appalling.

Sure she was attractive; pretty face, smooth skin and light, lively honey brown eyes, but that didn't make it right.

And besides, didn't most white collar men go for the tall, blonde secretaries with big boobs? Kai was on the short side, petite but thankfully not without a chest; although the attention she had been getting since she became a Turk made her wish otherwise.

"I'm going to go find me something… fun to do." She smirked at the thought, turning to leave. Her supervisor's face went from playful and flirtatious to serious in a split second. He stood, smoothing his trousers.

"Halsey!" he called after her. Kai groaned mentally and turned.

"You haven't finished your paperwork yet." He smirked, like he knew a dirty secret, watching her with his piggy eyes. Kai didn't like the look at all.

"If I have to, I'll call Tseng and have your training pushed back." Kai clinched her jaw and it didn't go unnoticed by her supervisor. She was stuck; if she left now, her training was sure to get pushed back, but if she stayed, Kai had to sacrifice her dignity.

"Screw it, I'm leaving," she muttered, walking out before he could say anything. Kai strolled down the hall and hopped on the elevator. She pressed the button to the first floor. The elevator beeped in compliance and the door slid shut.

'_Why the hell did I sign up for this?'_ Kai thought. She leaned against the glass, staring at Midgar and beyond. The thick, brown haze in the air was horrible, even though headquarters was located on the upper plate. Kai thought of her little sister, Hanna, at home in Kai's apartment, probably asleep by now, and smiled.

'_Oh… that's why…'_

Kai and Hanna's mother had died several years back; she had some sort of infection that wasn't treated in time and their father died in the war. That was four years ago; Kai was seventeen and Hanna only five.

Now twenty one, Kai had to carve out an existence for her and her sister in this wasteland of a city. She had been working at Shinra for almost four months and hoped to get enough money to get out of Midgar.

'_I bet this place was beautiful once…'_ Kai stepped out of the elevator, spying an old friend. She grinned and waved.

"Hey Rude, I haven't seen you in a while." Rude looked up and nodded in greeting. Kai met Rude when she first joined the Turks; he was kind, did his job well and was one of the few men who respected her. He was a professional, unlike the fiery redhead, Reno behind him. He was scruffily dressed as usual, missing his tie, his shirt wrinkled with the top three buttons undone.

"Hey newbie," Reno smirked; looking away from the secretary he was seducing. The blonde pouted and sent Kai a scathing glare with one flick of her golden locks.

'_Don't glare at me honey, you can have him…'_ Kai thought with distaste, crossing her arms and leaning on the counter. Reno was the sort of scum that gave the Turks a worse name than they already had. And although he wasn't bad looking, tall and lanky, with a sharp angled face accented by two curved tattoos as red as his hair, Kai wouldn't touch him if she was offered a million gil.

"Greetings scum sucker," Kai said cheerfully. Reno scowled. He wrapped his arms around his skinny torso and shivered theatrically.

"Oh, so cold." He grinned a toothy grin, favoring her with his gaze. Kai stared at him stonily. Rude watched the exchange with mild amusement; the pair had hated each other ever since Kai arrived. Reno leaned lazily back the counter top, flicking his bangs with his right hand.

"You know, a pretty girl like you should try to be more…" he glanced back at the secretary with what he must have thought was a charming smile. The blonde's gaze flicked back to Kai for an instant, a triumphant look on her face. Reno turned back to Kai, much to both women's displeasure.

"…Alluring," he purred. Rude snorted in amusement. Kai rolled her eyes at Reno's antics and addressed Rude instead.

"How can you put up with this scruffy sleaze bag?" Rude shrugged in response.

"It was part of the job description, right under the work benefits. Warning, you may be partnered with a womanizer." Reno frowned, studying his partner. Meanwhile, the secretary was struggling with no avail to get his attention again, trying to distract him from Rude with her breasts. Kai was wondering if the buttons on her blouse would hold.

"Man, the ice queen got to you too? Damn." Reno pouted dramatically. Rude smirked but said nothing, not wanting to add farther insult to Kai. The secretary spoke for the first time.

"Don't worry about them Reno, I'm no ice queen," she sneered, sticking her chest out farther. Something in Kai snapped at her words. She didn't know if it was the long sleepless days, the bills pilling up at home or the mass of paperwork here, but Kai decided revenge was necessary. Suddenly she had an idea.

'_Ice queen huh?'_

"You know Reno," Kai started, walking closer to him. There was a glint of mischief in her eye. Reno watched her warily, unsure what she was up to. The blonde eyed her, like a viper ready to strike.

"I bet you're an ass because you can't handle a real woman." Kai stated, gazing pointedly at the blonde. Rude grinned openly at Kai's boldness, shaking his head.

'_Who knew she had it in her.'_ He thought, watching Reno try to process this information. The secretary reared, angry.

"I AM a real woman little girl!" she shrieked, tossing her hair. Kai glanced at her coolly, indifferent.

"First of all, I'm talking personality, someone deeper than a damp napkin. Besides, I'm sure those love pillows of yours aren't real, right?" The secretary shrank back as if Kai stung her, her face red in anger. Reno gazed at Kai as if he was seeing her for the first time, his mouth open in a small o of surprise.

"I don't need to deal with this!" The secretary stomped off in a huff. Reno turned back, flustered.

"Hey! Why did you go and scare off my date like that?" Kai rolled her eyes in response and headed to the front door.

"Just say she's your lay and get it over with. See you later Rude." Kai waved to Rude, who was struggling to keep his composure. He stifled a grin and nodded back.

"That bitch," Reno muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, watching Kai exit the building with her head held high.

"You asked for it," Rude informed him, observing Reno calmly through his shades.

"What does she know? It's not like anyone would ever want screw her."

'_I wonder if that statement will bite you in the ass Reno,' _Rude contemplated those words for a moment before responding, an interesting thought in his mind.

"I bet you could get her to go out on a date with you," he said carefully. Reno gave him a sour look and fished a cigarette out of his jacket.

"What are you on man? Where you in this room? She hates my guts! Why would I want to go anywhere near a buzz kill like her?" He lit the cigarette, puffing on it thoughtfully. A thin halo of blue smoke wafted round him. Rude shrugged in response to Reno's questions.

"Fine then; I bet you two thousand gil that you _can't_ get her to date you." Reno smirked arrogantly, inhaling deeply.

"Two thousand you say?" when he spoke, the smoke wafted out like fog, curling around his grin. Rude nodded sagely, pleased his ploy worked; wordplay was not something Reno was good at.

'_If there's one thing Reno can't resist, it's a challenge.'_ Using that to his advantage, Rude set Reno up with the one person his job position didn't work against. Rude watched Reno slowly make his decision.

"So if I get her in the sack, you'll give me two thousand gil?"

"That I will," Rude chuckled. Thankfully for Rude, Reno had a one-track mind; beer, woman, and money outweighed any complications he may have getting them. The only way this plan would work though was if Kai acted like Rude expected her to, besides the initial rage from the thought of dating Reno.

"I like a challenge; alright, it's a bet." Reno stuck out his hand. Rude grabbed it, sealing the deal; thinking of all the horrible things Kai would do to him if she found out.

"There's only one rule," Rude added.

"You can't tell anyone about the bet; if you do, no gil."

"Always with the rules… I won't tell a soul," Reno waved it away, his gaze drifting around the lobby. The secretary from earlier was standing on the far side of the counter, stealing glances at Reno.

"Now if you excuse me there's a lonely woman over there that needs my attention." Reno took one last drag on the cigarette, ground it out on the counter and strolled over to meet the blonde, taking his suffocating confidence with him. Rude shook his head, scraping the cigarette off the marble.

'_It's a good thing Reno likes challenges…'_ Rude was wondering if he was going to regret this. Dealing with Reno was a challenge in itself; who knows what it would be like with Kai as well.

"This should be interesting," he muttered, watching Reno escort the blonde secretary out the front door.

**A/N: That's all for now, please comment and I'll keep posting!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Kitten and Stew

**A/N: I know it's been forever guys, but here's chapter 2! Merry Christmas everyone! (And Happy Holidays for those opf you who don't celebrate Chritmas) Enjoy!**

Kai unlocked the door, waiting for the little ball of energy that was about to tackle her.

"Kai! You're home!" a small voice squealed. Kai grinned as Hanna came barreling around the corner.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?" Kai asked, hugging her younger sister. Hanna rolled her bright blue eyes. She looked remarkably like her father, soft blue colored eyes and light brown hair. Kai on the other hand had her mother's looks. The resemblance was so apparent it was kind of sad, as Hanna only knew her father from the picture that hung above her bed. Not much to go by.

"Yes…" Hanna hesitated, her eyes darting to the bedroom. A small mew sounded from the other room. Kai raised an eyebrow as Hanna flinched.

"Hanna… what's that?"

"What's what?" Hanna said innocently. Kai wasn't buying it. She sighed and strolled into the bedroom.

"Where is it Hanna?" Another mew announced the entrance of a small calico kitten, who pranced out from under the bed, its fur all fluffed out. Hanna grabbed the kitten and held it close. The kitten struggled to no avail.

"Can we keep her? Please? You said I could have one-"

"After we got out of here," Kai interrupted, gesturing to the apartment. She stood; her arms crossed and stared at her sister sternly. Hanna matched her gaze with a pout, the kitten squirming in her grasp. Kai consented.

"Fine, but you get to feed her." Hanna's eyes lit up.

"Oh! I will! I'll take good care of her."

'_Just what I need… another mouth to feed…'_ Kai thought, irritated at her own weakness. Than again, Hanna was all she had left. She walked to the kitchen and collapsed into one of the old rickety wooden chairs, flipping through the bills.

"I'm going to call you Mugen!" Hanna informed the kitten. Mugen mewed pitifully in response. Kai snorted and returned her attention to the pile on the table.

'_Late, overdue, late, late… it would be cheaper to live on the streets…'_ Kai considered that idea momentarily before throwing the thought away like she did the unpaid bills. It just wasn't safe for Hanna. Kai laid her head in her hands, thinking.

'_Maybe I could get a second job…' _she closed her eyes and sighed.

'_Or I could ask for more hours at work. It would mean Hanna would be home alone longer, but-'_

"More bills?" Hanna asked, making Kai jump. Her sister had been watching her the whole time. Kai nodded; hiding anything from Hanna was useless.

"Did anyone tell you that you are way too alert for a nine year old?" Kai chuckled. Hanna grinned at the mention of their old joke, putting Mugen on the table.

"Yes, you. At least a hundred times now." Kai sat up and shook her head.

"Oh, no. I think it's only been ninety nine times." Hanna giggled.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked. Kai looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Have you picked everything from the garden yet?" She asked, walking into the tiny kitchen. Kai pawed though the shelves, looking for food. There wasn't much, a small bag of rice, one small onion, and two potatoes. She checked the fridge and found some meat left over from the tiny roast they shared last night.

"No… I haven't yet," Hanna said, examining her shoes. In a small patch of fertile ground behind the house, Kai had planted some peas, carrots and tomatoes; she wanted her sister to have some vegetables in her diet and they where cheaper to grow than to buy at the market. It was Hanna's job to harvest whatever managed to grow.

'_Slim pickings tonight,'_ Kai thought to her self, looking at the meager amount of food before her, trying to decide what to prepare from her short list of ideas.

"Go do that now then," she told her sister, thinking.

"I can make some of my famous stew. If we're lucky, it might last a few days," Kai grinned, trying her best to look cheerful. It either must have worked or Hanna humored her with a smile in return. Once her sister was gone, Kai dropped the act.

'_This is too much for one person to do…'_ Kai thought, pulling out a battered pot. She filled it with water and set to lighting the old black stove they had. She struck a match into the old embers, tossing some paper and sticks atop the pile.

'_I don't know how single mothers manage…'_ Kai frowned, watching the fire slowly take to the paper. But than again, that's just what she was doing, standing in for her own mother to take care of her younger sister. After their mother had died, they moved into this tiny apartment. Kai had spent a year and a half doing odd jobs for various people for income. She got paid in pocket change and lived off of scraps so Hanna could eat properly.

Kai sighed, leaving the fire to tend to itself and began washing the onion and potatoes. Later on, she was hired by a café and worked there as a waitress for a few years but didn't get much in the section of money. She chopped the potatoes and onion and tossed them into the pot, poring the rice over it. The meat would have to wait. As a last resort, Kai headed over to the red light distract, thinking of working at the Honey Bee Inn. She knew full well the kind of people that lived there but she was at her wit's end and Hanna was getting too thin for her liking. Once she got there, she was informed that it was a live in job and she wasn't allowed to take Hanna into a place like that. They have to have some morals.

She refused the job. When Kai turned to leave, two men grabbed her arms, intending to take her by force. They didn't get far. Kai yanked them forward, smashing their faces together. Her years as a delivery girl taught her how to handle herself in a fight. The management didn't like that and sent more thugs after her. She took them all on single handedly, not even realizing she was being watched. After Kai slammed the last guy into the wall, a man in a dark blue suit approached her. He introduced himself as Tseng and asked if she wanted to join the Turks. She almost refused until a small grinning face popped into her mind. Kai agreed, only for her sister, Hanna.

"Kai!" Hanna called again, snapping her sister out of her thoughts. Kai looked down in a daze, scanning the basket Hanna had in her arms.

"I picked the peas and carrots. The tomatoes are still green," she announced proudly, placing the basket on the table.

"Can I go play with Mugen now?" Kai couldn't help but laugh; Hanna went from a mature adult to a little girl in a split second. She waved her sister out, adding the peas and carrots to the stew.

'_This will last us a week at least,'_ Kai thought happily, stirring the stew with a wooden spoon. She added the meat last, as it only needed to be warmed up. Kai spooned to bowls full, placing the on the table. She called to Hanna.

"The food's ready!" Hanna came scampering in, Mugen in the crook of her arm. Kai sighed quietly; she had forgotten about Hanna's new pet. As her sister settled in to the meal, Kai was left wondering how they'd feed that little scrap of a kitten alongside the two of them. She was about to take a bite when the outside world exploded. The whole house shook violently and the lights flickered feebly before sputtering out. Hanna whimpered in fear; Kai could see her in the dim light of the stove, clutching Mugen to her chest. She was a tough little girl for her age.

Kai's phone rang, making them both jump. It took Kai a moment to regain her senses enough to answer it.

"Finish your food quickly," she ordered Hanna. Kai listened intensely before snapping the phone shut. She stood, grabbing her coat.

"I have to go, work. I'm sending Mrs. Lee over from next door, be sure to put that stew in the fridge." Hanna jumped up and clung to her sister.

"Wait! What's happened? What's going on?" Kai looked down at Hanna, a stoic look on her face. No need to hide her seriousness.

"AVALANCHE set a bomb; the Sector 7 plate collapsed," Kai said gravely, darting out of the apartment before her sister could respond.

"Finish your stew and stay out of trouble!" Kai called over her shoulder. She jogged up the hall to Mrs. Lee's apartment and knocked twice. Mrs. Lee was an amazing woman, helping Kai and Hanna every chance she got, baking cookies for Hanna, staying the night when Kai had to work late, she was always there. Mrs. Lee answered the door, took one look at Kai and bolted up the hall as fast as her tiny feet could take her. Kai didn't even need to ask.

'_Thank you so much Mrs. Lee,'_ Kai thought silently, running out the building and up the street to Headquarters. She had no idea the chaos that awaited her.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I was just wondering if any of you caught the D. Gray-Man refrence. (The kitten named Mugen) A cookie for those of you who did! Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time, later!**


End file.
